Me equivoque
by Maakemecrazier
Summary: Un pequeño song-fic. Un poco triste, pero es hermoso.  No sé si lo notaron pero no tengo un buen Summary


**Titulo: Me equivoque**

**Summary: Un pequeño song-fic. Un poco triste, pero es hermoso. (No sé si lo notaron pero no tengo un buen Summary)**

**Rating: T**

**Saga: Twilight**

**Personajes: Rosalie/Emmett**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, solo la historia  
es mía.**

**Nota: Lo que verán a continuación le pertenece a moownca Kristel Swan Cullen, hermosa. Todos los derechos de autor para ti, por crear algo tan hermoso. Te quiero**

* * *

ME EQUIVOQUE.

Todos me decían que me relajara, que no moriría por pasar un día sin ella, aunque, por desgracia, yo no pensaba eso. Yo ya estaba muriendo sin ella, estaba bajando al infierno sin ella. ¿Cómo podía pensar que sobreviviría sin ella? No era ni un poco razonable ni mucho menos posible, era completamente absurdo.

-¡Ya no puedo más!- les grite con una lagrima a punto de salir de mis ojos – Se que llego el momento de cambiar.

Ellos no lo entendían, Salí del bar; iría a buscar a mi princesa, a la razón de mí ser, dejaría que me diera una explicación y que me dejara volver a su vida. Subí a mi auto, iría a casa, a donde ella estaría o, por lo menos, eso esperaba. Le subí a la radio y con toda la fuerza de mi voz empecé a cantar la canción que estaba sonando.

-¡QUE NO QUISE DEJARTE, PERDERTE!... no estar un día sin ti

Llegue a la casa cuando ella salía de la casa con maletas, ella lloraba. Odiaba que ella derramara lágrimas, aun sabiendo que era por mí. Baje rápido del auto y me dirigí hacia ella. Dure algunos segundos en hablar.

-¿Vas a alguna parte? – pregunte.

-No lo sé, solo tengo ganas de salir, ya no puedo más, tengo que escapar. –me contesto.

-Amor sé que es difícil conversar.- al parecer ella no me había reconocido, aun - ¿A dónde vas con esas maletas?- dije confundido. Esperaba una respuesta rápida, ya no deseaba esperar más.  
-Voy a salir; iré a buscarte y susurrarte "perdóname" y pedirte que me abrases una y otra vez – dijo con la voz débil.

Estaba por abrazarla cuando ella, con sus delicadas manos, tomo mi playera, se acerco un poco a mí y pequeñas, pero dolorosas, lagrimas cayeron de sus hermosos ojos sobre mi pecho haciendo que me odiara aun más de lo que lo hacía hace un momento atrás.

-Se que pedirte más tiempo fue un error y una estupidez. Solo quiero que me escuches, por favor, y me perdones. – su voz se quebró por unos instantes y sentí como mi corazón se hacía pequeño.

-Te perdono. – musite.

-¡Perfecto!. Ahora… solo quiero que lo diga mi príncipe, no mi estúpida y absurda ilusión – su voz se lleno de melancolía cuando dijo eso.

La mire con delicadeza y pase mis manos alrededor de su cintura. La abrase como si fuese el último día de mi vida, con fuerza pero con delicadeza a la vez.

-Cielo, te perdono; ya no se estar un día sin ti – susurre a su oído.

-Perdóname…-dijo esta vez con un hilo de voz. Quería decirle que yo era real, que no era su ilusión. Ya no soportaba verla así.

-Necesito que me digas si lo que querías era tiempo para pensarlo o para irte con _el_ .

-No- volteó a verme a los ojos – lo que necesito no es tiempo-ella soltó mi playera, si no fuera porque la estaba sosteniendo de la cintura hubiera caído al suelo. Ella me dio la espalda y miro el suelo – lo que necesito eres tú, solo que no lo entendí en el tiempo que debía. Y ya no sé dónde buscarte. Así que me marcho.

-Amor, estoy aquí, soy real. Yo tampoco puedo vivir sin ti y si me dejaras ya no sabría como vivir – una que otra lágrima rodo por mi mejilla en menos de un segundo.

-Te necesito, no quiero dejarte, quiero estar contigo siempre. – susurro tan bajo que apenas pude oírla.

Empezó a llover y la noche estaba sobre nosotros, escuchaba sus sollozos mientras sabía que sus lágrimas no paraban de salir, sus hermosos y delicados rizos estaban humedecidos, arruinados, pero aun así ella seguía igual de hermosa.

La tome del brazo y la voltee, le di un beso, como tal vez nunca lo había hecho; ese superaba a todos nuestros besos. Superaba al primero. Porque ese era dulce y salvaje, estaba lleno de amor, dolor y pasión. Era simplemente lindo y apasionado. Pero necesitaba una respuesta, necesitaba saber si ella sabía que yo no era su ilusión. La aleje un poco de mi y seque lentamente sus lagrimas.

-Mírame por favor.- dije a forma de suplica.

-Lo hago-dijo débilmente.

-¿Soy real? – musite lentamente

-Si. – me contesto en un hilo de voz

-Bien, entonces…-me arrodille, la tome de la mano y le dije…-¿quieres casarte conmigo... Rosalie Hale?

* * *

**Nota: dejen un review, esto es hermoso y lo sé. Mi hermosa princesita, mi fan numero uno les agradecerá como yo lo hago**


End file.
